


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is supposed to be Evan's day off ends up going horribly wrong, but in the end, it doesn't matter all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

This was supposed to be Evan's day off. Which meant sleeping in, spending time with David and their daughter, and maybe finally finishing that painting. Of course nothing is that simple. It started with Sheppard's team missing their check-in and all went downhill from there.

Team Sheppard's mission was supposed to be an overnight with them returning early in the morning, so the radio call comes at an ungodly early hour. He tells David to go back to sleep as he struggles to get dressed in the dark and kisses their thankfully sleeping baby daughter before heading to the gate room.

Of course it couldn't be a simple rescue mission, as they were ambushed and captured as soon as they made it through the gate. And of course, these have to be the kind of unfriendly natives that either fear or detest those with the ATA gene, because as soon as some sort Ancient gizmo reacts to his gene, Evan is separated from the rest of his team. And within short order finds himself in a cell with McKay and Sheppard – all three of them bound, gagged, and naked. He and Sheppard try to communicate the best they can through grunts and eyebrow raises, but there's really nothing they can do but wait.

He has no idea how long it is before they are finally rescued, but he can't imagine one that could ever be more embarrassing. It's bad enough to have Cadman leering at all of them before untying and ungagging them, but her smirk when she tells them they've been unable to find their clothes has him wanting to crawl in a hole and die. Thankfully someone, he doesn't remember who, either had or found blankets, so at least Evan isn't completely naked when he steps through the gate back to Atlantis.

By the time he gets dressed, debriefed, and cleared by the infirmary, it's late, his day off is wasted and he's in a very bad mood. Despite that, he can't help but smile when he gets back to their quarters and sees David feeding their daughter.

“Please tell me your day was better than mine,” Evan says, as he crosses the room.

David looks up and gives his lover a mischievous smile. “And here I thought McKay silent for three hours would have been heaven.”

“Not funny,” Evan groans. “Cadman has seen me naked. I think I'm scarred for life.”

David hands their daughter to Evan once she finishes her bottle. “It could be worse.”

“Do I even want want to know?” Evan asks, smiling down at his daughter as she snuggles closer.

“Doctor Weir could have seen you naked.”

Evan gives David a look of horror. “Don't ever mention Doctor Weir and naked in the same sentence ever again.”

As David leans over to give him a kiss and his daughter snuffles as she falls asleep in his arms, Evan realizes that even though his day off turned into the day from hell, it still has the perfect ending.


End file.
